


YMCA

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: January 20th 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Starsky and Hutch watch the Inaguration. Starsky is recovering from Covid.Edit: this is a drabble-tag to DPPatrick’s story A Better Outlook, which you can find a couple of pages back-she posted it on December 29th. I tried to link to it but failed miserably.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	YMCA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DPPatricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/gifts).



“Babe? Got your mask on?”

“What you doing up? I’ll come......”

“No-I wanna watch him go with you. Gil said I should get up”

“He also said I didn’t need a mask.....”

“But you do. Put it on-please”

Mask on, Hutch helped Starsky to a chair.

“I like you in a mask. You’re easier to read if I can’t see your mouth-you can’t hide behind a smile. Stop looking so worried-I’m gonna be fine”

“I’ve been scared”

“I know. Let’s watch”

“Starsky.....”

“Yeah?”

“D’you think he remembers the 1970s? Because I don’t think YMCA means what he thinks it means.....”


End file.
